


¿Por qué duele tanto?

by lunaokami28



Series: Pinta las rosas en negro [1]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Child Neglect, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M, Headcanon kakashikrazy256, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Mental Anguish, Pain, Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Tears, Unreliable Narrator, break - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaokami28/pseuds/lunaokami28
Summary: Nunca deja de doler una herida tan fresca como esta y mucho menos si no cicatriza como debe ser.
Relationships: Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi
Series: Pinta las rosas en negro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880749





	¿Por qué duele tanto?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mama Yiyi!
> 
> Ahora sí, este Drabble es una parte de 3 fanfics individuales que escribí siendo esta cronológicamente la primera de ellas.
> 
> Por si no entienden mucho la primera parte es el presente y luego de la división es el pasado.
> 
> No soy dueña de Magic Kaito y aun así en la noche de ayer escribí, transcribí y corregí esto pequeño pedazo de dolor.

.

¿Por qué duele tanto?

.

La fría oscuridad lo envuelve; el suave tacto de la sabana que lo acobija no calma su llanto, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla. La cabeza y garganta le duelen tanto; nunca había llorado de esa forma.

Es tarde en la noche cuando va tropezando con sus inestables pies, apoyando su sucia mano en la pared.

Llega como puede; el aire congelado de la nevera le hace estremecerse, su insistente estomago no deja de patearlo sin piedad. No hay mucho para comer, el pan mohoso, leche caducada, unas pocas frutas son las que sobreviven.

Tomo una mandarina; se limpió el jugo que dejó en las manos, el silencio no deja de ensordecerlo.

Se asoma al pequeño espacio que hay entre la puerta y el marco, la ve llorando y siseando entre dientes amenazas; golpea ocasionalmente una almohada ya apuñalada, hay muchos cristales rotos por todo el suelo.

El decide deslizarse hasta el suelo junto la puerta agarrando con fuerza la sabana en busca de refugio; recuesta su cabeza y mira parte de la pintura descorchada, se supone que la próxima semana iban a pintarla pero ya no, ahora tantas promesas sin cumplir.

Como todo se convirtió en el mismo infierno de un momento al otro, antes era tan cálido todo lo contrario a esto, pero ¿Por qué no deja de doler?, no existe algo que pueda compararse con este sentimiento; sus desnutridos brazos rodean a su huesudas piernas; se hace bolita esperando que el dolor disminuya.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Un par de brazos familiares lo barren del suelo, emitió un grito de sorpresa pero se abrazó al cálido cofre y sonrió dulcemente.

Una sonrisa coqueta venia de atrás, ella se acercó y los abrazo luego tomo de su pequeña y regordeta mejilla estirándola un poco, el fingió estar molesto solo para sacarle una sonrisa traviesa.

“Bueno ya tengo que retirarme” lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, el solo asintió enérgico, estaba tan emocionado que apenas puede contenerse “No tarden mucho o podrían perderse el truco”.

Ella se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios mientras hablaba tiraba juguetonamente del bigote “No te preocupes tu pequeño fan nunca me lo perdonaría”.

El solo hizo un puchero, sintió la mano sobre su cabello revolviéndole más su desordenado peinado; su suave toque “Supongo que en ese caso me tendré que esforzar el doble ¿cierto?” le hablo suavemente.

El solo sonreía “¡Sí!” un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Lo vio cruzar esa puerta en camino a la audiencia. Ya estaba impaciente por ver el nuevo truco.

Lady Luck e Insanity vieron a la hermosa familia despedirse, ellas fueron a sentarse en las bancas que ellas mismas reservaron hace tiempo; sin duda seria el mayor espectáculo que podrán disfrutar.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejeje y que le pareció, sé que puede ser un poco confuso pero esa es la idea.
> 
> Datos Curiosos:
> 
> ● El uso de este narrador poco confiable estará presente en los 3 fanfics y eso es sobre todo por el tema que estoy tratando en cada uno.
> 
> ● Esto lo escribí ayer por la noche, ya que tengo las otras 2 partes ya escritas pero no fue sino hasta ayer que se ocurrió esto sino hasta después de que dichas partes fueron escritas (algo similar es el caso de la 3 parte). Publico esta primero ya que lo estoy haciendo por orden cronológico.
> 
> La segunda parte será publicada el 21 de Septiembre. 
> 
> ●Hoy 15 de Agosto es el Cumpleaños de mi Mama Yiyi (mi abuela materna) así que decidí que era un buen día para poder publicar.
> 
> ●Nunca se nos ha mostrado las secuelas que dejo la muerte de Touichi y mis Headcanons favoritos son los de kakashikrazy256 simplemente me encantan, si es mucha angustia y tristeza pero es lo que más me gusta de ellos en especial la relación de Chikage y Kaito y como la muerte de Touichi dejo una profunda marca en cada uno.
> 
> Así que puede que tome un poco de inspiración en ellos pero ajustándolos a lo que deseo.
> 
> ● Las villanas por así decirlo son Lady Luck e Insanity y sus personas favoritas son Chikage y Kaito, así que los protegerán pase lo que pase.
> 
> ● Se puede decir que Chikage sufre de depresión o algo similar y fue toda una bendición cuando conoció a Touichi y al tiempo Kaito nació. Touichi era el pilar de ellos 2 pero al fallecer se derrumbaron y trataron de hacer frente por su cuenta a este suceso pero como está escrito en la primera parte de Drabble no les fue muy bien que digamos.
> 
> Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
